Twilight Lords
The Twilight Lords are a 5th Founding Chapter of unknown origins. An aloof and secretive Chapter, the Twilight Lords also serve as the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Novus Conclave. Forged by an ancient pact, the Twilight Lords carry out the Conclave's orders with brutal efficiency when called upon to do so by their Inquisition allies. History The Twilight Lords were a part of the 5th Founding and given the Hive World Immer as their home, using Immer Omega as their primary homeworld. Under unknown circumstances, the chapter was approached by Stigma, leader of the Novus Conclave and offered to become their Chamber Militant. It is unknown what deals were made, but first Chapter Master Tohasein Blica agreed and the Twilight Lords became the guardians of the Novus Conclave. In the aftermath, any traces of their origins, such as their parent chapter, were erased and were known only to Stigma, the higher echelons of the Conclave and Command of the Twilight Lords. Notable Campaigns *'Uprising on Malendin (545.M34)': The Aquarius Company responded to an uprising on the Hive World Malendin. Chaos Cultists were engaging the local Imperial Guardsmen, Adeptus Arbites and Planetary Defense Forces, capturing both soldiers and civilians and sacrificing them to the Chaos Gods. While Imperial forces focused on pushing back the bulk of the cultists, the Twilight Lords' strike teams carried out various but vital tasks such as eliminating cult leaders, securing strategic points and facilities, freeing prisoners and destroying enemy convoys. Eventually, they were able to locate the cultists' primary base and the Eclipse Team along with two strike teams and several Imperial Guardsmen platoons were deployed to eliminate the cult leaders once and for all. However, they were unprepared for Alpha Legionaries to be present, nor the packs of Bloodletters too. In the ensuing battle, one of the strike teams was wiped out, the other lost half its strength and the Force Commander of the Eclipse Team managed to kill the Chaos Lord, ending the conflict. *'Age of Apostasy (Unknown M36)': *'Purge of Toal (999.M36)': Chapter Homeworld Gehen and Immer Though the chapter recruits from the Hive World Immer, their home is Gehen, the planet's moon. From there the Twilight Lords can conceal themselves from the populace and protect the planet from invaders. In return, the chapter pulls the best physically fit youths from the middle and upper-class of the planet, and the roughest fighters from the underhives of Immer to become Neophytes. Due to this, Immer does hold its own Imperial Guardsmen regiments and Planetary Defense Force. It also has its own Planetary Governor. However, the Governors are all selected by the Novus Conclave to ensure continue cooperation between the planet, the chapter and the conclave. Fortress Monastery Built deep into the crusts of the moon Gehen, the Twilight Lords' Fortress Monastery, the Trinity, lives up to its name. The First Section is the combination of a base on the dark side of the moon and an orbital station, this section serves as the first line of defense against foreign invaders as well as the docking section of the Twilight Lords' fleet. Orbital cannons are prepared to repel anyone foolish enough to invade Immer, along with star-cruising fighters ready to join the fight. The Second Section is what can be considered the actual Fortress-Monastery. There is where the Battle-Brothers of the Twilight Lords live, train and keep their armoury, weapons, vehicles and other important items and chambers sacred to the chapter. It is here where the Chapter Master meets with the Inquisitors of the Novus Conclave. The Third Section is the station where would-be Neophytes are brought and tested to see if they can become Space Marines. This base also serves as a quick response base to invaders or uprisings on Immer. Chapter Organization The Twilight Lords are a non-Codex Astartes Chapter. They possesses a total of thirteen companies that consist of nine Strike Teams, in recognition of the nine Primarchs who remained loyal to the Emperor and the Imperium. Each Strike Team is led by a Force Commander and consists of squads from the different types of infantry, which are led by Sergeants. In addition, a Dreadnought is added to a Strike Team, along with the option of either a Librarian, Chaplain, Techmarine or Apothecary. Each Company is of course also led by a Captain and possesses a Company Champion and Company Ancient. The 13th Company, Ophiuchus Company is the best variation of the Twilight Lords' version of a Veteran Company, consisting primarily of Sternguard and Vanguard Veterans as well as Terminator Marine Squads. These harden-battle marines are the ones who work alongside the Inquisitors of the Novus Conclave, as well as carrying out missions issued by them. They are sworn to secrecy when taking on these missions, as some might be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. After the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines, these new battle-brothers were inducted into the companies and strike teams. Now instead of Force Commanders, Lieutenants each lead a Strike Team, along with 2 extra Lieutenants who serve as the standard sub-commanders underneath the Captain. Thus, each company has a total of eleven Lieutenants in their command, which includes Vanguard Lieutenants of the Vanguard Space Marines. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master': The Chapter Master of the Twilight Orders has total command over the Chapter. Due to being the Chamber Militant of the Novus Conclave, the Chapter Master is also permitted to attend meetings. In agreement with the pact that the Twilight Lords made with Stigma, the Conclave can have no say or control pertaining to the organization and functioning of the chapter. *'Captain': *'Lieutenant': Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian': *'Librarian': **'Vanguard Librarian': *'Reclusiarch': *'Chaplain': *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecary': **'Helix Adept': *'Master of the Forge': *'Techmarine': *'Champion': *'Ancient': Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant': *'Sergeant': *'Battle-Brother': *'Scout Marine': *'Neophyte': Specialist Units & Formations *'Eclipse Team': The Eclipse Team is the Veteran Squad of each Company and comprises of two Terminator Squads and is led by a Force Commander. They act as an elite strike force to take on the most dangerous missions. When the Primaris Space Marines were brought in, one of the two sub-commander Lieutenants were put in charge of the Eclipse Teams, while the other remained beside the Captain.s Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed It is unknown from which Primarch the Twilight Lords are descended from, as their origins were erased per orders of the Inquisition when they became the Novus Conclave's Chamber Militant. What is confirmed is that they are neither descendants of Sanguinius or Leman Russ, and that their gene-seeds have no mutations, being very stable. Primarch's Curse: (Until Victory or Death!) Chapter Beliefs For the Twilight Lords, the mission is all that matters. Once deployed and given their objective, the chapter will not stopped until they have succeeded or killed. Even in the most direst of circumstances, the Twilight Lords will fight on, serving as an example for allied Imperial forces to hold the line against the enemy and overwhelming odds. However, this should be mistaken for apathy, as the Twilight Lords are careful not to get civilians caught in the crossfire, and will try to find methods that will not result in unecessary loss of life. While they are willing to make sacrifices, the Twilight Lords will only considerate if all other options have been throughly checked. The chapter also holds strong contempt towards cowards and manipulators. For cowardness, it is an unforgivable sin even when facing against impossible odds. For one must always stand firm for the sake of mankind. The Space Marines of the Twilight Lords have been known to act as similar to Commissars, inspiring courage and fear into anyone who would attempt to flee. As for manipulators, even if they are loyal subjects of the Imperium, the Twilight Lords despise those who would twist events for their own favor or to gain victory using unusual or unnecessary methods. Even some members of the Novus Conclave have been known to receive glares and sometimes contempt from the Twilight Lords. Combat Doctrine The saying that Space Marines are "Scalpels of the Emperor" is a good way to describe the Twilight Lords. During campaigns, the chapter will link up with other Imperial Forces and act as a strike force. Basically they will perform sabotage of enemy supply lines, hangers and fortifications, intelligence gathering. eliminate commanders, hold vital checkpoints, perform reconnaissance and clear out the enemy's advance force, flanking maneuvers, infiltrate behind enemy lines, reinforce openings in defenses and so forth. The Twilight Lords exceed at as a one-man army against the enemies of man. Thus, the Twilight Lords make heavy use of their infantry squads. Their mobility allows for a versatile of options for success in a mission and campaign. Dreadnoughts are thus considered a great boon as it not only allows a Veteran Warrior to fight alongside the squads, but provide impressive firepower and strength against enemies. Vehicles are mostly used for support or transport, with Assault Bikes, Attack Bikes and Land Speeders used the most, followed by drop pods for insertion deployment. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Chapter Master Tohasein Blica': First Chapter Master of the Twilight Lords, it was Tohasein who signed a pact with Stigma, Lord Inquisitor of the Novus Conclave. A man of mysteries, there was little known about Tohasein, even Stigma barely knew about his history. Tohasein died during the WAAAGH! Gravedagga of 540.M33, when he led a strike force against the Warboss Gravedagga, sustaining numerous wounds, subcumbing to them only after killing the Warboss. Despite that, his body was never found. *'Chapter Master Scaro Trez': The Current Chapter Master, Scaro was originally Captain of the Capricorn Company before being promoted after the previous Chapter Master died. As such, Scaro is privy to the many secrets of the Novus Conclave and is given a seat in their meetings. Along with wielding the Chapter's relic, the Duality Spear, Scaro also comes equipped with a wrist-mounted Storm Bolter for range attacks. *'Captain Nakari Ortane': Captain of the Veteran Ophiuchus Company, Nakari Ortane is an experienced warrior who leads the battle-brothers who exclusively carry out the Novus Conclave's commands. A grim yet determined man, Nakari takes his duties with great vigil, not hesitating to carry out the Conclave's decrees, for he knows it is for the good of the Imperium. He holds hatred towards the Void Legion, whose Lord had killed his predecessor and many of his brothers. *'Manasseh': The entity known as the Manasseh, is a member of the Twilight Lords Chapter. However, even they know little of this masked warrior, except he always appears during their darkest hour, wielding the long to be thought lost relic known as the Clapsholas, a Power Axe of unknown origins, but with a blade so sharp it can cut through space, and is harmful to Daemons. Along with that, he carries a master-crafted Bolter and Plasma Pistol. Some have speculated that he may be Tohasein Blica, the first Chapter Master of the Twilight Lords. Somehow, Manasseh was able to cross the Rubicon Primaris and become a Primaris Space Marine. He now wields a Plasma Exterminator and a Mark II Cawl Pattern Bolt Rifle along with the Clapsholas. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Twilight Lords primarily wears midnight blue colours on their battle-plate which represents the period of twilight between complete darkness (when evil attempts to engulf the galaxy) and sunrise (the inevitable rise of Mankind, and its manifest destiny to rule the galaxy). The secondary colour of their battle-plate is silver, which represents the sunrise, and appears on their coutres (elbow guards), gauntlets, and trim. Veterans of the Chapter can be identified by the additional silver added to their battle-plate, including both poleyns (knee guards) and helmet. A small silver squad specialty icon stenciled upon the right shoulder inset indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Close Support, Battleline, Veteran and Command). A small silver gothic numeral stenciled on the inner right armorial inset indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad. A larger roman numeral stenciled upon the left poleyn indicates a battle-brother's assigned company. The Chapter's iconography is worn in lieu of the usual Imperialis or Aquila on their plastrons (chest guards). Chapter Badge The Twilight Lords Chapter iconography takes the form of a stylised, capital letter 'I' with three horizontal lines through its center. This symbol is reminiscent of the personal sigil of Malcador the Sigillite, and is considered the precursor to the modern-era Inquisition icon. A large skull and crossbones icon is centered upon this central symbol. This icon also represents the Chapter's ties to the Novus Conclave. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Duality Spear: A master-crafted Power Spear with dual blades, the Duality Spear is extremely light, allowing the wielder to spin the weapon rapidly and cutting down numerous foes. The relic is traditionally wielded by the Chapter Master. *Clapsholas: A legendary weapon of mysterious origins, Clapsholas is a single-edge Power Axe with a blade so sharp, it can even cut through the psychic energies that make up Daemons. This weapon was originally wielded by the first Chapter Master Tohasein Blica, but disappeared along with his body after Tohasein's supposed death. It has appeared in recent times in the hands of the mysterious warrior called the Manasseh. Allies Zero Legion The Zero Legion Chapter has kept close bonds with Xander Jarak, the secret leader of the Novus Conclave. As such, they have worked alongside the Twilight Lords during operations and campaigns. It is said that the ''Duality Spear was in fact forged by the first Innovate Construtor Udar Ragber for the Twilight Lords Chapter Master. Enemies Notable Quotes By the Twilight Lords About the Twilight Lords Gallery File:Twilight Lords Champion.png|A Twilight Lords Company Champion of the Taurus Company. File:Twilight_Lords_Manasseh.png|The mysterious entity known as the Manasseh, after crossing the Rubicon Primaris. Twilight Lords Terminator.jpg|A Twilight Lords Terminator of the Libra Company's Eclipse Team Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:5th Founding Category:Primarch11